


The Tree of Evil

by KuraiTsuky



Series: Exploding like the Sun [5]
Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Jedi, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Past Relationship(s), Post-Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Self-Harm, Sith, The Dark Side of the Force, Triggers, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so long, Obito's mistakes catch up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Post ‘Best Served Cold’

Obito punches the mirror ignoring the pain in his hand. He concentrates in picking up the glass shards out of his fist and is grateful for the distraction. It was a mistake, luring Kakashi, fighting Kakashi, but the biggest mistake of course was fucking Kakashi. He can remember the velvety warmth strangling his cock, the way those long, strong fingers scratched his back, how those lying lips bit and subdued his mouth. What he hates is not the memory itself, but the fact that he wants it to happen again.

He’s so tempted for a moment to send a Kakashi a message to meet, thankfully he recovers his senses quickly enough. He would come, Obito thinks, they are both masochists like that. Because this… feeling, is not love. Obito is not lying to himself about that, he knows how self-deception feels like and this is not it, he also knows how love feels like and this, twisted, wrapped thing is most definitively not love. It’s sick and dark, and he can’t really define if it makes him want to kill Kakashi or just make him suffer.

He grabs one of the bigger shards and pushes it deeper before pulling it out. The pain grounds him, and slowly, the complicated emotions start to leave the foremost of his mind. But no matter how many prickles of hurt he has to endure, the desire doesn’t go away. Obito finally manages to put a clamp on him just as sleep comes to pick him up.

He dreams of blood, screams of pain and broken promises.     

Obito wakes up with a metallic taste on his mouth and a mountain of guilt on his shoulders. It’s been a long time since he last had this dream. Or felt this much remorse. He barely has any time to get to the bathroom before the bile shoots from his mouth, bitter and viscous, burning his throat. When the spasms stop, Obito drags himself back to the bed. The sheets have gone cold. He can remember a time when kind, warm arms would be there to tie him to this world whenever the guilt became too much. Now only pain does the trick because there is no one waiting for him anymore.

He crumbles on himself, a salty taste overpowering the lingering bitterness. They are not tears of rage, no matter what he tells to himself.

“WHAT USE DO TEARS HAVE?!” he screams at the mirror frame “There is nobody left to cry for” he whispers, broken.

But there _is_ one, and before he can help it, his feet carry him to the bridge. He hesitates though, when he’s about to send the signal, it’s a terrible idea.

“I was never one for good ideas” he laughs, it comes out manic and wrong. But he’s been wrong inside for so long he doesn’t really care anymore.

 

Kakashi comes, just as he thought he would. But despite the efforts he had to make before to control his libido, there is not even a spark of desire coursing through his veins when he disembarks in front of his former classmate. He must look horrible if Kakashi’s expression is anything to go by. The Jedi, if he still dares to call himself that is not holding any weapon but his lightsaber is within reaching distance. Good.

With a harrowing cry, Obito lights his saber and launches himself at Kakashi with all his strength. For a moment he can see a titillating blue glow.

Obito doesn’t make the motion to stop it, he just closes his eyes and smiles.

 

 


End file.
